EBaby
by Ninjagurl354
Summary: UPDATED!! The summary's inside so read and enjoy and dont froget to do that r word that all of us writers love!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: E-Baby

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Sequel to E-Love. You don't have to read E-Love before reading this story but it may help to understand many things that will happen in this story.  Harm and Mac are back from their honeymoon… the surprises that await them are more than they thought possible…

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P. Bellisario and Belisarious Productions. 

Spoilers:

June 29th

Dulles Nation Airport

Washington D.C.

ZULU 1445

     The plane slowly taxied to the gate. A few minutes later the Fasten Seatbelt sign went off. Harm and Mac unbuckled their seatbelts and stood up. Harm reached into the overhead compartment for their carry-on luggage. They made their way off the plane and through the air walk they emerged into the airport. "Harm! Mac!" They heard a shout and turned to the right to see Trish, Frank, and Chloe standing near the exit. Harm and Mac made their way over to them and put their bags down. Chloe launched herself into Mac's arms and hugged her tightly. Mac returned the hug and kissed the top of the 15-year olds head. Chloe finally let go and turned to Harm hugging him just as tightly. After all greetings were exchanged they went down to the baggage claim.

     All five people and all the luggage was now piled into Harm's SUV and they were en route to Harm's apartment at Union Station. Harm pulled into his parking space and they all hopped out and grabbed the luggage. As they were making their way up to his apartment Trish, Frank, and Chloe were exchanging looks. Harm and Mac were oblivious until they unlocked and opened the door. 

     Harm pushed open the door and Harm and Mac's jaws just about dropped through the floor. "Oh my god!!" Harm and Mac said when their jaws had picked themselves up and off the floor. "It looks like a tornado hit this place, and the floor was forgotten about," Mac exclaimed. "I wonder if Mac's desk moved in here or hell maybe the whole of JAG ops moved in!" Harm said after scanning the room. Mac after taking in all of the boxes and bags, "I sincerely hope there is still an apartment under all this!" 

     "You think this is bad?" Harm and Mac turned to Trish who then continued, "This is only half of it." Harm and Mac gave her incredulous looks, "Half?" "Yeah, some is at Mac's apartment and more is stored in Harm's garage," Frank said. Harm and Mac exchanged glances and Frank and Trish decided to let them get some rest. They said their good-byes and took their leave. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

ZULU 1715

     Harm and Mac entered the extremely cluttered apartment with their arms full of groceries. They set them on the kitchen counters and started to unload. The kitchen was only partly cluttered by boxes and bags, the bedroom and bathroom were the only two that were left uncluttered. Mac set the bags on the counter and reached into the first bag and pulled out a few items and started to put them away. As she was passing Harm he planted a quick kiss on her lips. Mac smiled as she put something up into a cabinet. After a few minutes of putting things away, Mac was getting warm so she went over to the air condition units and kicked them up higher. "Hot?" Harm asked raising an eyebrow. Mac nodded.

    Mac grabbed a few things out of the next bag and went to the fridge and opened the door and began putting the items away. Harm grabbed several items for the freezer; he stood over Mac and began putting the items away. Mac knowing Harm was behind her slowly stood up and turned to face him. Harm shut the freezer down and looked down at his wife. He loved being able to say that. He bent his head and lowered his lips to hers. His lips moved slowly over hers as he continued to kiss her pressing her back into the fridge. Finally, they broke the kiss, gasping for air. Harm smiled sexily down at her, "Still hot?" Mac gave him a look and gave him a gentle push out of the way. 

    After the groceries had been put away, Mac went into the bedroom to change while Harm started to make something for dinner. She emerged from behind the glass blocks in white drawstring shorts with navy contrast stitching, and a white long sleeve low v-neck with navy contrast stitching on it. Harm smiled as she walked past him and into the "disaster". She picked up the first box she came to and set it in the middle of the floor and plopped herself onto the floor with it. The radio was playing in the background and Harm was rummaging through the refrigerator. 

     Mac opened the box and started looking through it. Then she pushed that box out of the way and opened the next box. She noticed that there were quite a few of the same thing. Well that might help she thought. We could return the doubles and get the other things we need. But there was also another problem. "Hey Harm," she called. "Yeah," Harm called back as he stirred a pot on the stove. "We are not going to have enough room for all of this." 

     Harm entered the room and leaned against desk. "I kind of figured that, so I was thinking maybe we should start house hunting." Mac looked up at him her eyes wide, "House hunting?" Harm nodded. "Cane we afford a house Harm?" "I think we can do it." Mac smiled and stood up, stopping for a second so the room would turn right side up again. Harm walked over to her and looked at her worriedly, "Are you okay?" Mac looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, fine. Just got up a little to fast I guess." Harm gave her a quizzical look and she gave him a reassuring smile.

     "So how does house hunting on Monday sound to you?" "Sounds good," Mac smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. After dinner they decided to look through all the boxes and bags and make two separate piles one of the stuff they wanted and one of stuff they didn't like or already had. By 10:00 the room looked a little less cluttered but not much. 

     Mac was leaning against the couch as Harm hoisted the last box to the other side of the room. Harm looked over at Mac he raised an eyebrow and said, "So what do you think of going to bed and remembering what being newly weds is all about." Mac laughed and held her hands out as Harm walked toward her. He grasped her hands and lifted her to her feet easily. Mac giggled as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

ZULU 0830

     The ringing of the phone jolted Mac out of sleep. She nudged Harm since he was closer to the phone, "Harm sweetie." "Five more minutes, baby," he mumbled into his pillow. Mac laughed and reached over him to answer the ringing phone. "Hello." "Good morning Mac," a strong Russian accent greeted her. "I didn't wake you did I?" "No, Sergei, it's fine. What can I do for you?"

      "Well, Trish called a few minutes ago, and asked me to call you to see if you guys would like some help with all of your I believe she called it tornado disaster." Mac laughed, "We would love some help Sergei. In fact why don't you call Trish and Frank back and tell them to bring the boxes they have over and we'll sort through those along with the ones in the garage and we'll see what we can do from there." "Alright, we'll bring coffee." "Alright see you soon. Bye."

     Mac hung up the phone and then turned to wake up her husband. She smiled; she loved being able to say that. She gently kissed his cheek until his eyes opened. "Good morning sleepy head," she teased. She kissed his cheek again and said, "Your mom, Frank, Sergei, Allison, Wesley, and Chloe are coming to help us out with out boxes so we need to get up." "I'm up," Harm mumbled sleepily. Mac slipped from the bed and yanked the covers off her husband, who yelped at the sudden blast of cold air-conditioned air hit his body. Mac smiled satisfied, "Now your up." She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. 

     After her shower she slipped into a pair of cut off shorts and a white tank top. The white tank top accented her perfectly tanned skin and Harm grinned as she put on a pair of sneakers. Harm quickly put on a navy short sleeve shirt and khaki shorts. 

     A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Come on in." Mac hollered as she tried making her way to the door. She stumbled over several boxes and decided to move a few. She shoved them to the side as the door opened and Sergei, Allison, Wesley, Chloe, Trish, and Frank entered the apartment. 

     Wes let out a low whistle, "Wow, I didn't believe them when they said this was scary." Mac and Harm laughed. Sergei and Frank set the coffee and pastry bags on the counter. After a quick breakfast they decided to go check out what the damage was to the garage. 

     Harm unlocked and opened the doors and said, "Well it's better than what I expected." Mac stepped into the room sighed, "Let's get started. Over the next hour they went through the boxes in the garage and the ones that were brought from Mac's apartment. Sergei and Harm made several trips back up to his apartment to retrieve the other boxes. By the end of a few hours they had everything sorted. Harm, Wes, and Sergei loaded the doubles into the cars. Harm, Mac, Sergei, and Allison drove the cars down to the mall to exchange the doubles for other things.

     While they were gone Trish and Frank made several calls with the help from Chloe and Wes. Harm and Mac had no idea what other surprise awaited them…a very big surprise…and not just one…

Tbc…

I think this is the shortest chapter I've written so far, Lol! I would've uploaded sooner but I was having computer issues and uploading issues! Please, please, please, let me know what u think and I'll write up the next chapter ASAP but not until u review! Thanks so much to my beta reader Katie!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: E-Baby

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Sequel to E-Love. You don't have to read E-Love before reading this story but it may help to understand many things that will happen in this story.  Harm and Mac are back from their honeymoon… the surprises that await them are more than they thought possible…

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P. Bellisario and Belisarious Productions. 

Spoilers:

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody!! I'm back!!!!! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever (I think its been around 6 months!! 6 months can you believe it, I'm absolutely disgusted with myself!! Yuck!! lol) Anyways, school has been complete hell and I had some family issues to get through! I also had a bad case of writer's block and no motivation! I would have nothing to do for a little while I'd pull the story up on my computer and stare it for an hour not knowing how to get back into the swing of things!! Thank you so much to Katie who has been helping me with ideas and trying to help to get out of my writer's block funk! Katie you're the best..I don't know what I would do without you! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed me! I hope you like this chapter! Oh and thanks to the few people who have e-mailed me telling me to get going again!! I thank you all and I thrive on reviews and e-mails giving me inspiration or ideas!! So please review me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews please!!!!

Chapter 2: House hunting

Monday 

JAG Headquarters

ZULU 0800

     It was back to work for the newly weds as the JAG staff gathered in conference room 2 for the Monday morning meeting. As everyone sat the Admiral began, "First off, I would like to welcome back Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie from their honeymoon." Harm and Mac nodded smiling. The Admiral continued, "Now, Lieutenant Roberts how is the Kosher case coming?" "Coming along sir. Litigations start at 1430 today," Bud responded. After catching up on cases the Admiral dismissed the meeting. "Colonel, Commander I would like to see you in my office." "Yes, sir."

     Harm and Mac made their way to the Admiral's office and entered behind the Admiral. "Have a seat," the Admiral said going around his desk and sitting down. He picked up a manila case folder and handed it to them saying, "There was a mishap in Norfolk that I want you both to look into." Harm quickly read over the top page and handed the file to Mac. Mac quickly read it over and looked up at the Admiral, "Sir? This involves several civilians how is JAG or even the Navy involved?" "NCIS believes that 2 Navy Commanders are involved. They are denying it. I want you to find out what happened and get this mess cleared up." "Yes, sir," Mac answered for the two of them. 

     They both stood at attention before turning toward the door. "Oh, Commander. Colonel." Harm and Mac stopped and looked back, "House hunting today I presume is why you're leaving at 1400." "Yes, sir." "Very, well. Good luck." Harm and Mac turned and left heading out into the bullpen. As they approached their offices Mac heard her phone ringing. "I'll go grab us some coffee and then we can discuss the case." "Sounds good." Mac quickly went into her office and grabbed her phone. "Lt. Colonel MacKenzie." They had decided for Mac to keep her maiden name for work purposes only.

     Mac heard Trish's voice on the other end, "Hi, Mac. Is everything all set for this afternoon dear?" "Yes, it is. Harm and I'll be by to pick you guys up at 1400." "Alright, well I don't want to keep you. Bye darling." "Bye mom." Mac hung up the phone as Harm entered with two cups of coffee. He handed one to her, not having to ask who was on the phone having heard part of the conversation. 

     They set right to work on the case. A little before lunch Harm and Mac emerged into the bullpen. "Gunny, I need you to set us up an appointment at the brig in Norfolk for tomorrow?" "Sure thing sir." "Oh and Gunny, I need you to find out anything you can on these names and find out if they have any relationship towards the two Commanders," Harm added handing Gunny a slip of paper. "I'll get right on it, sir." Mac meanwhile was talking to Bud and Harriet. "Bud, I need you to find out any previous records on Commander McMahon and Krause. Do some digging, whatever you can find." "Yes, ma'am." "Harriet, can you contact the witnesses and set up appointments for us to meet up with them please." "Sure thing, ma'am." 

     Harm and Mac were packing up for the day. They had mentioned to Bud and Harriet where they were off to and they were soon back in the car and flying toward Mac's apartment. Trish, Frank, and Chloe were waiting out on the front steps when they pulled the car up. The three of them hopped into the car and they were off to meet the real estate agent at the first house. 

ZULU 1430

Alexandria, Virginia

     Harm pulled the car to a stop outside the first house of the day. They all climbed out of the car and walked up to the front of the house to meet the real estate agent Prue. A pretty brunette walked up to them, "Hi, I'm Prue Turner." Harm shook her hand, "Hi. I'm Commander Harm Rabb and this is my wife Lt. Colonel Sarah Rabb. My Mom Trish and her husband Frank and Sarah's little sister Chloe." Prue shook hands with all of them, "Well, why don't we get started." Prue had already spoken with Trish and Frank and knew about their little plan. Prue took them around the house before going inside. The two-story home was built in the classic Georgian style, an architecture that had its peak in the 1700s. There were 4 bedrooms and 3 ½ baths. The cost: $ 846,215. At the conclusion of the tour Harm and Mac liked the house but it could be read on their faces that this one was definitely not it.

     The next house was a tutor and the one following that was brick. Neither Harm nor Mac cared for. After the tour of the third house Prue said, "There is one more house that I would like to show you today." On the way Mac noticed that they were close to where Harriet and Bud now lived. They pulled into a driveway where an absolutely gorgeous house stood before them. 

     A two-story farmhouse embellished with Victorian details stood before them with crisp blue clapboard siding. Behind the wraparound front porch was 4, 634 square feet of living space including five bedrooms and 4 ½ bathrooms. In back, there was a large screen porch, and a good expanse of deck with steps leading into the backyard. With quite a large backyard for little Rabb's and MacKenzie's along with a beautiful fenced in underground pool. The front porch reaches out from beneath a pair of soaring gables and the three-car garage is conveniently attached but tucked out of site to preserve the charm and façade of the house. Upon entering the house, the more Harm and Mac fell in love with it. 

     A long staircase that turned upward to the upper level of the house stood in front of them by the left wall. The living room was the first room on the left along with a small alcove that formed from the living room. The dining room was the first room on the right. There was a hallway that leads into the back part of the house, along with a door to the cellar near the staircase. The family room, breakfast nook, and kitchen combined, spanned the back of the house. A laundry room was the room across from the second staircase also leading up to the second level of the home. The upper level had a large master bedroom connected to a master bath and small study. Two bedrooms had doors leading out to a balcony as did the small study. Since there were four other bedrooms not including the master bedroom, there were two bedrooms to each bathroom. Along with the second set of stairs there was a large bonus room. There was a finished basement as well. 

     After the tour they were standing in the front hallway. Harm and Mac were talking quietly. They both loved this house. "So," Prue said, "What do you think?" Mac smiled, "This is an amazing house." Trish, Frank, and Chloe all grinned; they knew that Harm and Mac would've loved this house. Trish stepped toward her son and new daughter, "Well darlings, if you like this house then it's yours." Harm and Mac looked at each other and then at Trish. "While you were on your honeymoon all of us kept our eyes peeled for houses that we thought you two might like. Well, Harriet knew of a house near her that was newly built. So Frank and I came to take a look and as soon as we saw it we knew that this would be the house for you. So, as your wedding present this house now almost officially belongs to you." 

     Mac and Harm were overwhelmed. Mac's eyes filled with tears and a few slipped down her cheeks as she gave her mother-in-law a loving hug. "I don't know what to say," Mac whispered, "Thank you so much for everything." Harm was hugging his stepfather, "Thank you Frank. This means so much to Sarah and me." "Your welcome son. Although I think your mom and I would like to see those extra bedrooms filling up soon." Harm grinned. Mac turned and gave Frank a great big hug whispering words of thanks. Harm wrapped his arms around his mother and a great big hug, "Mom, I don't know what else to say." Trish laughed, "My Harmon speechless well this is something new." Harm flashed his flyboy grin, "You have no idea how much this means to Sarah and I. You've done so much for us. I don't know how we'll be able to repay you." Trish smiled and pulled out of her son's arms, "Darling the way you can repay Frank and I is by giving us some grandchildren." Everyone laughed. 

     Prue pulled out the paperwork and soon the T's were crossed and I's were dotted. Prue said that she would process the paperwork first thing in the morning and then contact them. On the way back to the car, Mac and Harm were still in awe about the whole thing. Trish, Frank, and Chloe climbed into the car. Harm to turned to Mac, "We have a house!" Mac's face lit up into a golden smile that made Harm's heart melt, "We have a house!" She threw her arms around him and Harm lifted her off her feet and spun her around once before placing her firmly on her feet and giving her a kiss that made her weak in the knees. 

Tuesday

JAG Headquarters

ZULU 1100

     The break room at JAG was humming with activity. Everyone knew about the house Harm and Mac had bought and everyone was giving ideas and offering their help. Harm and Mac were extremely grateful for the help and said that they would let everyone know the rest of the details shortly. The Admiral entered the break room a minute later with an announcement, "People, we have decided to hold the annual baseball game again this year. With us rivaling the office at the Pentagon. It will be held this Saturday. How does everyone feel about that?" 

     Everyone nodded his or her approval. "And remember people, I want to win." "There going down, sir," Gunny exclaimed. The Admiral gave a short smile, "Make sure that they do." He left the room with a glint in his eye. 

     Harm and Mac and the rest of the JAG staff worked hard the rest of the week so that there wasn't a lot of work to do over the weekend. The big game day soon came.

Saturday

Harm and Mac's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 0730

     Upon waking up the morning of the big day found the newly weds in the bathroom. Mac sat in front of the toilet throwing up whatever had been in her stomach. Harm sat behind her with a worried look on his face and rubbing her back in slow sure strokes. A cool wet washcloth was set on her neck. When Mac's stomach finished its revolt she leaned back into Harm. Harm gently wiped her face with a cool washcloth. "Sweetie, I don't think we should go today." 

     Mac sat up and faced her husband, "No Harm. I already feel better. I'm sure it was just something I ate that didn't agree with me. Honestly, Harm I'm feeling much better." Harm still not quite convinced came up with a compromise, "Why don't you take your shower and we'll see how you feel after that." Mac pouted for a second, "Fine." Harm kissed her forehead and helped her up. He left the bathroom while she got ready for her shower. 

     About 20 minutes later Mac emerged from the bedroom wearing a bright lime green silk bathrobe that ended about mid-thigh. Her hair was still wet and combed back behind her ears. She wrapped her arms around Harm's middle from behind. Harm smiled and turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And how are we feeling?" Mac smiled, "Much better. I'm sure it was nothing, Harm. I feel perfectly fine." Harm relented, "Okay." And he gently kissed her forehead. "Okay, I'm going to go take a quick shower." Mac smiled and watched as he disappeared behind the glass blocks. She poured herself a cup of coffee and began looking through the paper.

     Ten minutes later Harm emerged from the bedroom in a pair of boxers. Mac was standing in front of the island counter with the paper spread out before her. Harm wrapped his arms around her from behind. He lowered his head and kissed her neck. "Mmm," Mac sighed with a small giggle. "How are you feeling?" Mac turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Harm, listen to me. I feel perfectly fine. So stop worrying." Harm leaned his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry. I just worry about you because I love you." Mac smiled, "Mmm. I love you too." He bent his head and his lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

      The kiss went from gentle to passionate. Harm broke the kiss and bent his head to her neck. The phone rang and Mac reached across the counter to grab the phone as Harm continued in on her neck. Her fingers wrapped around the phone and she dragged it over to her. She clicked the button and held it up to her ear, "Uhh, hello." "Ma'am." Her eyes widened slightly, "Bud." She gently pushed Harm away from her so that she could talk to Bud without being distracted. Harm decided to be a little sneaky and tried to kiss her neck again. Mac breathed a laugh and gently pushed him away again.

     She turned from Harm so she could talk to Bud. "Yes, Bud. We'll be there by 9. Umm, yeah sure…" Mac said and started to falter. As Harm came up behind her sliding his hands over her hips and kissing her neck. "We can do that. We'll see you soon." "Okay, yup. Bye Bud." Mac hung up the phone and turned and smacked Harm on the shoulder. "Harm! Do you have any idea what Bud's going to think?" Harm grinned mischievously, "That you were practicing for the next Herbal Essence's commercial?" Mac glared at him. 

     Harm and Mac arrived at the field where the baseball game would be held. The JAG team was adorned in navy blue tee shirts with a JAG emblem on it for the day. Trish, Fran, Chloe, Sergei, Allison, and Wes were all sitting in the bleachers to watch the game. Harm and Mac set their gear down and after saying a quick hello to everyone ran onto the field to warm up. Harm and Mac were throwing a baseball around by the time everyone had arrived.

     The Admiral called his team over, "Okay we can win this thing. Everyone is off call so we all can concentrate on the game. So let's play hard and win!" Everyone ran out onto the field and into their positions. The Pentagon's team, were up for bat. The Admiral was pitching, Bud was catching, Sturgis was playing shortstop, while Carolyn, Gunny, and Tiner were the outfielders. Harm had first base, Mac was at third, and Harriet was holding down second.

     It was the bottom of the first inning, and all the Pentagon players went down in order, not a single one reaching first base. In the JAG half Harm was on third, Carolyn was on second and Sturgis was on third. Mac was up for bat. She stepped up to the plate and swung the bat twice, setting up. The pitcher grinned, "I'll go on easy sweetie." Mac's glare shot daggers at him. The pitcher threw the ball over the plate, Mac swung and her bat connected with it. A resounding crack echoed through the field. All three outfielders ran for the ball only to watch it sail right over the fence. Mac dropped the bat as Harm, Carolyn, and Sturgis headed for home Mac did her lap of the bases. The score was now JAG 6-2. Mac jogged to home where she was congratulated. The pitcher from the Pentagon team stood still, shocked. Harm walked by him, "That's a marine for you!"

     It was bottom of the seventh inning, the bases were loaded, with Mac on third, Gunny on second, and Harriet on first. Harm was up for bat. He stepped up to the plate and took several practice swings. "Come on Harm, bring us home!" He winked before he turned his full attention to the pitcher. The pitcher lobbed the ball over the plate and Harm swung connecting with the ball. He dropped the bat as the ball went out of the park. Mac, the Gunny, and Harriet raced for home as Harm made his lap around the bases. 

     In the bottom of the eighth inning the admiral struck out. By the end of the top of the ninth inning the score was 12-11. The Admiral threw the ball and the batter connected with it. The ball went high into the outfield. Bud and Harriet stopped a few feet short of each other and the ball not wanting to collide. Bud picked up the ball and threw it to Harm who was holding down third and they managed to tag him there. The next batter was up and he connected with the ball, the man on third managed to make it to home but the current batter was caught on his way to home. The game was tied as JAG was up for bat again.

     Harriet was first up to bat and she hit a single. If she were to get home they would win the game. The Gunny, a great baseball player, swung and managed a single. Harriet was now on second and Gunny was on first. Mac was up for bat once again. Harm squeezed her shoulders gently, "Come on Marine, you can do this." Mac nodded and she stepped up to plate. Mac took a deep steadying breath and waited for the ball. "Strike one!" Mac backed off and took two practice swings before stepping up to plate again. "Strike two!" Again Mac backed off and took two practice swings, the Admiral caught her eye and gave her his best glare. Mac nodded and stepped up to plate again taking a deep steadying breath. The pitched lobbed the ball over the plate and Mac swung and connected hard with the ball. The ball soared over the fence and the whole JAG team cheered. Mac dropped the bat and jogged the bases. For added measure she even slid into home plate where the rest of the JAG team was waiting for her. Harm helped her to her feet and gave her a congratulatory kiss and hug. 

      Hugs and congratulations were passed around the team and then both teams shook hands. As the JAG team gathered their gear together Bud said, "Everyone is invited for a celebratory barbeque at our house tonight." The group began to split up promising they would be at Bud and Harriet's for 1600.

Again I'm very sorry for not updating sooner!! Read my note at the top for more info!! Now keep me motivated to write more…I'm in a writing mood so I'm going to go work on the next chapter in this story and in Disney Magic! I am still working out the ideas to my angst story (hopefully coming soon) called "How Do I…"! I want to start keeping my beta-reader busy again! So now after reading my chapter and listening to me which I will shut up now…Please REVIEW!!! Say it with me REVIEW!! Thanks everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: E-Baby

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Disclaimers: Wish I did but I don't own JAG or its characters! DPB does!!

Spoilers: 

Saturday July 14th (One week after the annual baseball game and barbeque)

Harm and Mac's New House

Alexandria, Virginia

ZULU 0830

          The JAG staff sat on the front steps and porch of the new Rabb residence waiting for the moving van's to arrive. The last week had been hectic with Harm, Mac, Trish, and Frank-going furniture shopping and making sure everything would be delivered on Saturday. Three mornings that week had found Mac in the bathroom in front of the toilet with Harm behind her. Harm was getting more and more worried even though Mac kept telling him she was fine it was probably just some bug going around. Neither of them thought about the other possibility. 

          Harm and Mac had also hired somebody to take care of painting, wallpapering, the flooring, the carpeting, repainting the deck, and filling the pool and Jacuzzi. When Saturday came everything was ready for the JAG staff to start moving everything in. 

Mac was sitting on the steps her legs stretched out in front of her. She had felt great getting up this morning but now she was feeling a little nauseous. Harm sat down next to her on the steps handing her a can of ginger ale from the cooler. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," he smiled and then looked up upon seeing the moving vans pull into the driveway.

The movers quickly unloaded the trucks with the help of the JAG staff and put each piece in the room it was supposed to go in. An hour later the house was succumbed to boxes, furniture, bubble wrap, etc.

Everyone was assigned to a room and began setting up the room according to a sketch that Harm and Mac had made. Throughout the morning groups of four to five moved from room to room setting up each according to the sketch. By around 11:30 Mac had been setting up a few lamps when her stomach began to feel weird again. 'Oh no not again,' she thought. Almost five seconds later Mac was up and heading for the bathroom at a very fast pace. Harm hadn't seen Mac heading that way for he was a bit preoccupied with carrying up half of the bed frame for the master bedroom with Sturgis, Bud, and Keeter with the Admiral behind them just in case and Tiner guiding them up the stairs ahead of them. 

Mac went straight for the bathroom and shut the door before rushing to the toilet for her stomach's revolt. Harriet however, had seen Mac head straight for the bathroom and had followed to make sure that she was all right. Harriet came to the bathroom and knocked softly on the door. "Mac," she called softly, "Are you alright?" She quietly opened the door and frowned at seeing her close friend and co-worker sweaty and obviously losing whatever she had eaten previously. Harriet grabbed one of the washcloths that had been placed in the cabinet and soaked it with cool water. Harriet then gently wiped her friends face and neck with the cool water. When Mac's stomach had finished revolting Mac sat back against the wall as Harriet went and grabbed a bottle of water for her.

Harriet unscrewed the bottle and handed the cool water bottle to Mac. "Take small sips," Harriet advised and Mac followed her instructions. After a few silent minutes, "Mac are you alright?" Mac nodded, "I'm sure it's just a bug going around." Harriet had an inkling on what Mac might have but she wanted to be sure so as not to give Mac false hope. "How long has this been going on now Mac?" "Off and on for maybe three weeks now." Harriet figured that what she was thinking was correct. "Mac," she began slowly, "Is there a chance that you might be pregnant?" Mac looked up quickly at Harriet with a thunderstruck look on her face. Mac started to object when her brain kicked in and she did the math in her head. "I suppose that there is a chance, yes." Harriet smiled, "It's almost noon, why don't you and I offer to go get lunch and we'll pick up a pregnancy test on our way?" Mac only nodded.

After exiting the bathroom both women went around getting lunch orders from the sandwich shop at the grocery store about 15 minutes away. Mac went upstairs to where the men were setting up the master bedroom. She took down each of their orders gave Harm a quick kiss and then left with Harriet. On the way to the grocery store Harriet and Mac made small talk but carefully avoided the topic of Mac possibly being pregnant. Arriving at the grocery store they put all the orders in at the sandwich shop and then went to pick up other items as drinks and a fruit and veggie platter and chips. They went back to the sandwich shop to pick up all the lunch orders; they checked out and loaded everything into the car. 

Harriet then drove to a drugstore a few minutes away and pulled the car to a stop. Together they walked inside and picked up two different pregnancy tests. Arriving back at the house everyone was given what he or she had ordered for lunch. They talked, laughed, and ate although Mac was more quiet then usual. Harm leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Are you alright baby?" Mac nodded, "Yah, I'm fine Harm." She smiled up at him to reassure but he was only half-convinced. He gave her a soft smile and kissed the top of her head. After lunch the groups split up once again and Mac and Harriet slipped away to the bathroom. Mac went in and a few minutes later came out leaving both tests in the bathroom. 

A few minutes later both Mac and Harriet entered the bathroom. Both tests lay face down on the counter next to the sink. Mac stood there looking at them. Slowly Mac reached a shaking hand toward the first test. Slowly she picked it up and brought it up so as to better see it and turned it over. Once turned over a bright blue plus sign was apparent in the small box. Mac's eyes went wide and she reached for the second test turning it over to find once again a bright blue plus sign. 

Mac slowly lowered her hands and slowly sat down on the toilet seat. Harriet kneeled down in front of her friend and placed a reassuring hand on her knee. Mac looked up at her, "What am I going to do Harriet? How am I going to tell Harm? What will he say? I mean it's only been a month since we've been married," Mac went on and on. Finally Harriet interjected, "Mac, Mac, you're babbling. You and I both know for a fact that Harm will be thrilled to know that you are pregnant with his baby. When you tell him, which you should do soon, he will be more than thrilled." Slowly Mac nodded and then a smile crept over her face. Harriet gave a small squeal and she hugged Mac tightly. "Now, let's get out of here, before someone thinks we've disappeared." They both got up and left the bathroom and returned to helping the rest of the group. 

The next couple of hours Mac tried to act normal, except for the small smile that shown on her lips and the sparkle dancing in her eyes. At around 6 o'clock everything was unloaded and set up except for the boxes that still littered every room full of Harm and Mac's personal things and accessories for each room. Harm and Mac had everything packed up from both apartments and brought to their house along with all the furniture. They were going to be living in the house now; both apartments had been brought back onto the market. 

The rest of the JAG group left the still known as newly-weds to finish unpacking. Harm showed the rest of the group out the door as Mac headed for the kitchen to start unpacking the boxes left in there. Mac was unpacking glasses when Harm joined her and leaned against the doorframe watching her. Mac turned back to the box and lifted out several more glasses and she caught Harm's stare, "What?" She asked innocently. Harm just smiled and walked towards her, lowering his head he kissed her softly. "What was that for?" She asked softly. "For being my wife," he answered just as softly. Mac smiled and kissed him again. 

"Harm, why don't you call and order a pizza while I go upstairs and do a little unpacking." "Okay, sweetie," Harm agreed and kissed her again before she left the room and he heard going up the stairs. Harm called the pizza place and ordered a large half meat lover's and half veggie delight pizza. Then he continued to unpack dishes in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Mac went upstairs to the master bedroom and made up the new king size bed. She was unpacking clothes, some time later, when she heard the distant sound of the doorbell. "Sarah," Harm called up the stairs a few minutes later, "Pizza's here." Mac finished folding a few tops before closing the drawer and making her way downstairs. She was going to tell him tonight…

A/N: I know that I said I was back and I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner. I have been so unmotivated to get butt in gear. I had like half of this chapter written and like never finished it so finally I found a little bit of inspiration and a ton of help from my beta-reader. Katie thank you soo much!! I am currently writing the second chapter as we speak (I promise I am) and Katie will be reading it soon and that will be up hopefully tomorrow!! Thanks for putting up with me and being so patient!! Reviews are greatly appreciated they will help me to keep writing so please review for me!! Thanks so much!!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: E-Baby

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Disclaimers: Wish I did but I don't own JAG or its characters! DPB does!!

Spoilers: 

A/N: Wahoo! See I promised the next chapter would be up soon! My beta reader wants to read so I'm providing her reading material! Lol J Okay enough of me blabbing, on with the story!

A/N: I know in the last chapter it said July, but in this chapter it says August, its so it will work with her pregnancy. I'll see if I can go back and change that soon!! Sorry for the inconvenience!

Previously on JAG:

     "How long has this been going on now Mac?" "Off and on for maybe three weeks now." Harriet figured that what she was thinking was correct. "Mac," she began slowly, "Is there a chance that you might be pregnant?"

     Slowly Mac reached a shaking hand toward the first test. Slowly she picked it up and brought it up so as to better see it and turned it over. Once turned over a bright blue plus sign was apparent in the small box. Mac's eyes went wide and she reached for the second test turning it over to find once again a bright blue plus sign.

     "Sarah," Harm called up the stairs a few minutes later, "Pizza's here." Mac finished folding a few tops before closing the drawer and making her way downstairs. She was going to tell him tonight…

Saturday August 14th

ZULU 2030

     Harm was sitting outside on the porch watching the sky change from an orange yellow to purple blue as the sun went down and dusk set in. The front door was wide open with the swinging screen door closed keeping the bugs out. Mac opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch. Harm looked up at her and smiled as he stretched an arm out for her to join him. Mac sat down and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. 

     After a few minutes of silence, Mac knew that she had to tell him. "Harm," she said softly. "Yah, sweetie," he said. She sat up a little and turned to face him. "So, do you have any ideas on how to decorate the extra rooms," Mac asked. "Well," Harm started, "We could use one as storage, and one as an upstairs office, and I suppose guest rooms for the others." "Well, what if we decorated one differently and umm, soon." She was starting to get nervous. 'What if Harm didn't want a baby right away, what if he got upset. Mac stop it,' she scolded herself. 

     "What do you mean?" Harm asked. Mac bit her lip, "Harm, I'm pregnant." Harm looked at her with a cute shocked expression on his face with his mouth slightly open. "Yu-You-You're pregnant?" She nodded her head, "I'm pregnant." "We're going to have a baby?" Harm said more distinguishable then before and his face brightening. "We're going to have a baby," Mac answered him once more. "I'm going to be a daddy?" He said jumping up, his entire face lit into a big grin. Mac nodded her face brightening seeing that Harm was happy. 

     Mac stood up next to Harm, "Are you happy? I know we hadn't discussed whether or not we wanted a baby right away and…" She was cut off by Harm's finger on her lips, "Baby, I am more than happy that you and I are going to have a baby together. And you know that I wanted a baby as much as you did, and I'm so completely ecstatic that we're going to be parents soon." Mac let out a small breath and smiled. "Thank you," Harm whispered to her as his lips descended onto hers. When they broke apart, "For what?" Mac asked smiling. Harm leaned his forehead against hers, "For giving me..us a baby." "Hey, you helped, ya know." They both laughed softly. And then the concerned father to be kicked into gear…

     "Should you be on your feet? Is it to warm out here? Shouldn't you be resting? Can I get you anything?" Mac looked at him and laughed. "Harm, stop, stop," she said since he was still babbling on about her eating habits, and work, etc. "I feel perfectly fine, so stop worrying so much. I'll call the OB tomorrow and get an appointment for me to come in." Harm smiled, "We're going to have a baby!" And he picked her up and swung her around, before apologizing profusely that he shouldn't have done that. Mac just rolled her eyes and walked inside. 

     She began walking up the stairs and then turned half way up to find Harm still standing there to look like he was berating himself for what he did. "Harm!" She called over to him raising her voice for the third time. He finally looked over at her, "Huh, what?" She rolled her eyes at him, "Are you coming or what flyboy?" She gives him a seductive smile and crooks her finger over her shoulder at him as she continues up the stairs. His eyes grow wide and he hightails it into the house and up the stairs.

     Halfway, up the stairs he begins to transform back into 'Worrywort Rabb'. "Should you be going up and down the stairs? I mean is that safe? And should we be…ya you know is that safe for the baby and for you? Will it hurt you or the baby?" Next thing he knows Mac's shirt flew out of their bedroom and hit him smack in the face and dropped into his outstretched hand. "Ya know if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were the pregnant one, Hormone!" She yelled from their bedroom.

     That and the shirt full in the face shut Harm up form his babbling. And he rushed the rest of the way up the stairs, "Ya know that wasn't very nice marine." The bedroom door closed as giggling ensued from behind, but the giggling didn't last too long.

     The following week at work they decided to keep quiet on the pregnancy until the appointment on Thursday afternoon. The previous day Harm and Mac had asked permission to take the afternoon off, the Admiral agreed although he was getting his suspicions. He had seen Mac running to the ladies room on several accounts the past few weeks and that her eating habits had increased although she ate a lot before too. 

Thursday July 19th

Gynecologist's Office

ZULU 1430

     Harm and Mac sat in the waiting room waiting to be called by the doctor. "Sarah Rabb?" A dark haired woman called to them. She showed them to a room, "Jut put this gown on and Dr. Sparrow will be in with you in a few minutes. And she'll bright the results to your blood test." "Thank you," Mac said to the nurse. She changed into the gown and hopped up onto the examining table. Harm sat next to her on a stool holding her hand. He kissed her forehead as the door opened and a pretty woman with red curly hair who looked to be in her early forties walked in. 

     "Hello, Sarah." "Hey, Marie. Marie this is my husband, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. Harm this is Commander Marie Sparrow." Harm and commander Sparrow shook hands. "Well, Sarah, you are definetly pregnant." Harm and Mac both grinned. "How far along am I?" Mac asked. (A/N: I haven't been pregnant so I'm not exactly sure what goes on and when you find stuff out, so the information here is from asking people that I know who have kids and reading stuff off the internet. So forgive me if it's incorrect.) "You are close to being three months along, Sarah." Harm and Mac both looked at each other and smiled as they both did the math in their head. They realized that they're baby was conceived on the night of their wedding. "So that being said you should deliver sometime in early to the middle of March."

     "Now, I'm just going to do a quick check-up to make sure nothing is wrong and then we'll get an ultrasound done for you." After the check-up in which Harm had turned his head and looked at absolutely anything but at the table and Mac to not look, an ultrasound machine was brought into the room. Mac lay back on the exam table and Harm stood next to her holding her hand. "Now, Sarah, the gel I'm putting on your stomach is quite cold." She spread the blue geo on her stomach and Mac jumped a slight bit. "What?" Harm asked making sure that she was okay. "It is cold," Mac giggled as the Commander put the wand on her stomach and began moving it around. 

     A sound came into the room other than the breathing of the anxious mother and father to be. "Is that the…" Harm asked in awe at hearing the sound. "Yes, Commander, that's the heartbeat." Harm and Mac both smiled they didn't even notice that there was a slight change to the heartbeat that made Dr. Sparrow listen a little closer. Suddenly a picture flickered onto the screen, "And there is your baby." Harm and Mac looked at the screen with awe and a tear slipped down Mac's cheek at seeing her baby for the first time. Harm's eyes even misted over and he squeezed Mac's hand and kissed her cheek. 

     Dr. Sparrow started moving the wand around a little more and was looking closer the screen and listening intently. "Oh my," she said softly. "What?! Is there something wrong with our baby?!" Mac asked panicking slightly. Harm looked up at the doctor alarmed. Dr. Sparrow then smiled as her suspicions were then confirmed. "No, nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong at all. You're babies are in perfect health." Harm and Mac breathed a sigh of relief. When it suddenly hit them.

     "Wait, babies?" Mac said wanting to know if she had heard correctly. "Wait, you mean there's two in there?" Harm said his eyes growing wide as he looked down at Mac's stomach and he swallowed a big gulp of oxygen. "Yes, Commander. Congratulations, you're having twins!" Harm and Mac looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces and they turned back to the doctor. "Two as in two separate healthy babies?" Mac said. Harm looked at Mac, "You told me that we were having '_a_' baby, I thought that meant one!" Mac glared at him.

     Marie nodded smiling, this often happened when parents found out that they were having twins. "Yes, you're having two. Which means two cribs, double the diapers, double the clothes, double the toys, double the love." "Yah, and double the money," Harm muttered. Mac punched Harm in the shoulder. "Oww!" And he saw the look on Mac's face, "Sorry sweetie." Marie chuckled and turned back to the monitor. She began moving the wand around again. "Now, see here is the head of baby A, and see behind baby A's backside, you see the head of baby B." 

     "Baby A, and baby B?" Mac questioned. Marie nodded, "We give the babies nicknames like that, and we start from the beginning of the alphabet on the dominate twin or the first twin and then continue on in the alphabet from there." Harm and Mac exchanged a look afterward still-in awe that they were to be having twins, "Can you tell the gender of the babies? Or is it to early to tell?" Harm asked. "If you want to know I can see if I can find out." She turned back to the screen and began moving the wand around. 

    "Un huh, yes baby A, is definitely a boy. See here," and she pointed the boy out to them on the screen. Harm grinned they were having a boy. "Now let me see, baby B, seems to be a little more shy then their brother." She continued to look for a minute when baby A seemed to have moved and she got a clear view of baby B for a few seconds, "Baby b, is a girl. You're having fraternal twins." She printed out a few pictures for them, "Here are your first baby pictures." 

     After Commander Sparrow, had prescribed pre-natal vitamins, and she answered their questions and wanted to see her again next month, Mac was free to change back into her clothes. While Mac was changing Harm spoke quietly to Dr. Sparrow. "Does that mean she'll get twice as fat…I-I-I mean big?" Dr. Sparrow smiles and covers her mouth with her hand as she notices Mac had heard that. Harm turned and winced as Mac glared at him. He babbled for a minute, and Mac hit him upside the head. "Ow," Harm mumbled. "Thank you, Marie." Mac said as she took Harm by the arm and they walked out of the doctor's office. 

     On the way to the car, Mac stopped Harm and stood in front of him. Harm winced waiting, but nothing came the next thing he felt were Mac's lips on his. Slightly stunned at first, but he recovered quickly and kissed her back. They were having twins! He was married to the most amazing woman in the world and he going to be a daddy to two kids and Mac was going to be a mommy! Life was looking good!

That night

ZULU 1800

     Harm dialed a California number. Mac sat next to him at the kitchen table as he listened to the phone rang. 2 rings later, a familiar female voice answered. "Hello." "Hey, mom." "Harm, dear. How are you and Sarah doing? How's the house?" Harm chuckled softly, "We're doing fine and the house is great. But we uh, have some more news for you. Is Frank around he's going to want to hear this to." He put the phone on speaker phone so that both he and Mac could talk and they could hear Trish calling for Frank. "Okay, son, we're both here, what's your news?"

     "Well, do you remember when you said that we could thank you by filling up all the extra rooms?" "Un huh," Frank said not quite catching on, when all of a sudden a small scream came from Trish. "Sarah's pregnant?!" Harm and Mac laughed. "Yes, mom. I'm pregnant." Trish screamed again and Frank congratulated them. Mac looked at Harm, "Well, that's not all, we're having twins sometime in March." Both grandparents to be were overjoyed at hearing the news and couldn't wait to come out to D.C at Christmas. And Trish promised that she would come out around when the babies were due with Frank to help out a little.

August 15th

JAG Headquarters

ZULU 0930

     Harm and Mac were sitting in the Admiral's office waiting to tell him their news. The Admiral was on the phone with the Secnav, so they were seated in front of his desk. Finally, he hung up the phone and turned to his officers. "Now, what can I help you with Commander, Colonel." "Well, sir, the Colonel had a doctor's appointment yesterday and we found out that we're going to have a baby or err twins, sir." The Admiral looked stunned for a second on hearing that she was pregnant with twins. "That's great, you guys. Congratulations." He got up and walked around to them and hugged Mac and kissed her cheek, and shook Harm's hand. 

     "Well, now that'll mean no more traveling for you, Colonel, correct?" The Admiral said looking at Mac. "Correct, sir." "And you'll make sure that any time you feel uncomfortable and want to come home or you think its time you took a break and rested, you come to me right away, understood." Mac nodded, "Yes, sir." "Well, let's go tell the staff," the Admiral said. Mac turns and starts to walk out of the office followed by Harm and the Admiral. 

     The Admiral claps Harm on the back as they walk to the door, "Good luck, and make sure you have plenty of Advil." He chuckles as Harm's smile falters and he walks out of the office following the Admiral.

     Tiner yells, "Attention on deck," as the Admiral enters the bullpen. "At ease, at ease. Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie have some news to share with everybody." Everybody was silent and watching the Commander and Colonel as the Admiral stepped aside. Harm cleared his throat, "Yesterday, the Colonel and I found out that the Colonel is pregnant." Everyone with Harriet, Bud, Sturgis, Tiner, and the Gunny in the lead went up and congratulated Harm and Mac. 

     A few minutes in, Harm clears his throat once more, "We also found out that we'll be expecting fraternal twins sometime in March." Harriet, Bud, Sturgis, Tiner, and the Gunny who were in the front looked at their friends with wide eyes…

     That's it for now, next chapter I've already got my ideas on. And I'm going to start writing it either tonight or tomorrow morning hopefully to be up soon. I am trying to work on 'Disney Magic' but find I'm at a loss for inspiration there. If you would like to see it continue please tell me and boost my inspiration! The story 'How Do I' may possibly be seen once I finish E-baby for this is a more complex story then any of my others, so bear with me. And I've been working on some other ideas for stories as well! Thanks a ton to Katie my beta-reader and her friend Sam for helping me to come up with my inspiration and giving me some fantastic ideas! You guys are the best!! Please read and review!!


End file.
